


Amphibian Dreams Are Always Wet

by firecat



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amplexus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frogs, Kissing, Sex Positions, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: The Prince picked up some unusual proclivities when he was a frog. His Princess has questions about them.
Relationships: Prince/Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Season of Kink





	Amphibian Dreams Are Always Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Season of Kink 2020 prompt: Animal Play  
> FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi, Prompt: (23) kissing a frog

He was a handsome enough prince. Worth the experience of kissing him in his original, somewhat slimier guise of a frog. He was usually attentive and thoughtful, if occasionally a little abstracted, and unaccountably fond of sitting out by the palace ponds at night. 

In bed, he mostly satisfied. His princess was lusty and adventurous, not demure. She enjoyed that he preferred to take her from behind; she particularly liked it when he grabbed her around the waist while he went at her, and it was also hot when he wrapped his hands around her throat. 

The times when he dug his fingertips into her armpits, though, she could have done without. And it was a bit odd that he often wanted sex in the bath, and that he sometimes straddled her head and rubbed his cock in her hair. 

Still. His stamina was off the charts. Sometimes they were at it for hours. 

And she definitely had to say that the cunnilingus made up for the odd sex positions he sometimes tried. She loved when he thrust his unusually long tongue inside her, and the way he would dart it at her clit, as if trying to slurp up a particularly tasty fly. 

But finally she had to ask him. She waited until after a particularly hot fuck, when he was flopped full length upon her back, and they were both feeling mellow and satisfied. 

“My Prince,” she said, “Why do you never kiss me?”

He made a weird sound then, the one he made when he was anxious, a kind of grunt. 

“Please don’t ask me that, my Princess,” he said hoarsely. “Don’t I treat you well? Don’t I always leave you satisfied? It’s so hot when we come at the same time, and we both squirt into the bathwater, and our juices mingle.”

The Princess rolled her eyes, because she knew he couldn’t see her face right now, and frankly she thought the way he pulled out before he came in the bathtub was odd. Maybe the warm water felt good on his dick? 

But her words were kind. “You do satisfy me, my Prince. I was just wondering. Does the thought of kissing remind you of your suffering? The days you were forced to spend as an amphibian?” 

“You...could say that,” he ventured cautiously. 

“I understand, then,” she said. “It must have been horrible, to be a cold-blooded thing, not quite of water nor completely of land. And someone told me the other day, frogs don’t even fuck. The male just gets on top of the female and they both spew their seed into the water.”

“Yes,” said the Prince, and there was an odd wistful note in his voice, “I remember.”

The Princess’s distractable mind was already jumping to another subject. “I sometimes wonder how these frog-to-Prince spells work. Are they really only one-way? Is there ever a spell where you kiss a Prince, and he turns into a frog?”

“Or back into a frog?” the Prince replies. “Sometimes I wish for it,” he whispers, but too softly for the Princess to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOUT FROG SEX (amplexus)! 
> 
> A comparison of known amplexus positions found in anuran amphibians with the new amplexus mode in Nyctibatrachus humayuni. (A-F) Known amplexus positions. (A) Inguinal. (B) Axillary. (C) Cephalic. (D) Head straddle. (E) Glued. (F) Independent (adapted from Duellman & Trueb, 1986: 69). (G-I) Dorsal straddle, with the male's hands on sides of the female's head but not clasping the female. (G-H) Dorsal views. (I) Side view. (J-K) Dorsal straddle, with the male's hands holding a twig but not clasping the female. (J) Side view. (K) Close-up of the side view. Arrows indicate the male grasping position. The male is drawn grey and the female white.  
> [](https://www.researchgate.net/figure/A-comparison-of-known-amplexus-positions-found-in-anuran-amphibians-with-the-new-amplexus_fig1_303945595)


End file.
